Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 8
Mumble, Alex, Meg, Lonnie, Fantine, Marshall, Carina, Hellas, Mary and Gloria arrived at Gentoo Land the next day, taking refuge in Julius' temple. As Mumble unpacked, a voice said "hey." "Oh, hey Gloria." "Mumble, about the thing with Mary in the class, I just wanna-" "No, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. As long as she can keep her urges to herself." "Mumble, I don't think it's gonna be fine. Every time I see you and Mary together, I jusr cringe. I've wondered why, it's just... I think it's because... it's because I lov-" "Mumble! Gloria!" Hellas interrupted as he came in. "Come outside, Jools has been arrested!" The citizens gathered as Slash read out an announcement. "By order of Minister Reddington, the prisoner Jools has been charged with inciting a riot in Gentoo City." Slash announced. No Julius said in distress. Marshall ran to free Jools, but was quickly restrained by a guard who dragged her to where Reddington was. Reddington said "oh, hello Anna. You're just in time for the show." Marshall responded by spitting in his face, as Reddington stood up and slapped hers. He sat back down as Slash continued with "it is the decision of your Minister of Justice that the prisoner shall receive fifteen lashes for his crimes! Bring forth the prisoner!" Jools was brought to the stage and chained down, as one of the guards tore the back of his shirt. Sufos walked up to Reddington and said "you cannot do this! Not even you could be so cruel." "There there, holy boy. My conscience is clear this time, and your lectures are not a problem to me. Besides, you have only your own stubbornness to blame." Reddington said arrogantly, before adding "unless, you'd like to... reconsider your decisions." "You're mad!" Sufos said. "The treasury of my temple is not mine to give to you or anyone else!" "Then stand aside, Padre." Slash said as he pushed his father away. Chrysta reclined on her seat and said "well, this should be good." as Julius said have courage, Jools! "Execute the sentence!" Reddington ordered. Jools gulped as a hooded penguin walked up, a whip in his flippers. Marshall struggled to free herself, saying to Reddington "you horrible monster! He's just a frightened young penguin! He'd never hurt anyone!" "Well, if it's freaks you like, Miss Marshall, I can be freakish too, can't I?" Reddington said, a sinister chuckle in his voice as he shrugged and said "get on with it." "Jools! NO!" Lonnie said as the executor raised his whip. A loud Snap! was heard as the first lash landed. As the second Snap!came, Stalin, Bangers and Mash bowed their heads in remorse. As the third Snap! was heard, tears began to fill Carina's eyes as she buried her face in Lonnie's chest, Lonnie embracing her as the fourth Snap! happened. As the fifth Snap! came, Mary looked on in horror, seeing the pain in Jools eyes as the sixth Snap! arrived. Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! A final Snap! came, as Jools fell to the floor, close to unconsciousness. Reddington said to Slash "well, what happens now! You said your father would cooperate!" "Well, he should have!" Slash stuttered, before Jools begged "water. Water, please!" Marshall freed herself from the Nanodroids and grabbed a spoonful of water, running over to Jools and giving him a drink. It's okay, Jools" Marshall said as she knelt down next to the restrained penguin. "You don't have to be afraid." Marshall grabbed a small piece of cloth and wiped the blood and tears from Jool's cheek. Stalin watched as this happened, dropping his weapon briefly. "Anna Marshall, get down from there at once!" Reddington ordered. Marshall shot Reddington a dark glare as she ripped the ropes that held Jools down. "That's it!" Reddington said as he stood up. "I've tried time and time again to be fair to you Chinstraps but now you've crossed the line!" "Crossed the line? Helping someone who needs it is crossing the line in your world? Well, some Justice Minister you turned out to be!" "Silence!" "I guess that's why everyone hates you!" Chrysta whispered in his ear "Reddington, you surely can't let them get away with this." Reddington looked to her, and pointed to Marshall saying "guards! Seize her!" As the guards walked over to her, Marshall said "oh dear." Suddenly, a rope fell near her, and Mumble skated down it. Chrysta saw him and said "you!" as she slowly walked towards him. Mumble and Marshall fought the Nanodroids together, before Chrysta attacked Mumble in fury. As Mumble picked himself up, Chrysta pulled out a knife and said "sorry honey, but I guess you've lost the spring in your step!" As Chrysta brought down the knife, she was suddenly pushed aside and tossed into a wall. Mumble looked up to see his savior, only to hear a familiar voice say "bet you didn't see that coming!" as Alex helped him to his feet. Chrysta recovered quickly and saw Alex. As they prepared to fight, she said "(chuckles), oh. I know you. You're Cliff's little accident. Um, Alex, right?" "And I guess that means you're Chrysta. You're gonna pay for what you did to my dad." "Oh Alex, you break your poor aunt's heart. Rraagghh!" Chrysta said as she attacked Alex, pinning him to the ground and digging her claws into his shoulders. Alex was successful enough to force her off, before leaping at her and quickly being thrown into a wall. Chrysta attacked him again, as she and Alex struggled on their hind legs. Alex was faltering quickly, before Chrysta kicked him from under his legs and threw him back against the wall. Chrysta pinned him down and said "this reminds me of your father. You look so much like him." Alex attempted to escape, Chrysta saying "oh, but you kept my fighting spirit. I like that." "Then you're gonna love me!" Meg said as she tackled Chrysta aside. Both foxes rolled on the ground briefly, Meg biting Chrysta's nape repetitively before the latter slapped her across the face. Meg's dizziness allowed Chrysta to spot Mumble, saying "now, where were we?" As Chrysta ran to attack Mumble, Meg stood between them a second time. She growled in Chrysta's face, and Chrysta said "fine, I'll just have to take you down too." Chrysta attacked Meg, both of them landing in snow. Meg stood her ground, backing up briefly as Chrysta swiped at her. Meg swung her claws back, scratching Chrysta across the face. Chrysta recovered quickly and jumped at Meg, slapping her before she could strike a second time. As Meg and Chrysta fought, Alex helped Mumble and Marshall to hold off the guards. Meg backed out as she and Chrysta charged head on, Chrysta getting the upper hand as she pinned Meg down and sank her teeth into her nape. Meg screamed as Chrysta's teeth penetrated her neck, before Chrysta was thrown aside when Alex came to his sister's aid, carrying Meg to the others as they escaped with Marshall. Reddington kicked the ground angrily, grabbing Stalin by the neck and saying "you find those freaks or I'll hang you all!" Julius went over to Jools, whose lash marks were worsening by the moment. He said to Sufos hurry. We must return him to the temple. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions